


Mikandy Cards against humanity

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [3]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched an interview where Mika said that he liked blondes and I thought of Andy so I decided to write another fanfiction.<br/>I think that Mika is so open like in BOUM BOUM BOUM for example that he would be really good at CAH but I don't know what Andy is like, but I am writing him as really blushy and embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikandy Cards against humanity

Mika sat next to Andy around the table that also seated Garou, Florent and Zazie. Mika had heard of the game Cards against humanity but had never played it before. He thought it sounded highly amusing however.

So, as it was, Florent dealt out the white cards to each player and then decided that Zazie would be the first to pick up a black card. Zazie turned the card over and read: Blank is a slippery slope that leads to blank. 

Mika instantly put down his cards. everyone else took a little longer. When they had finished Zazie turned them over leaving Mika's for last.  
"A gentle caress of the inner thigh, is a slippery slope to doin' it in the butt" She read. The entire table burst out laughing.  
"This is the winner" Zazie said through her giggling. Mika raised his hand.  
"Mika!" Andy squeaked. Mika giggled as Garou chose his black card.  
"What gets better with age?" Garou read. Mika put his card down.  
Garou read all the cards. Mika's card read '5000 volts straight to the nipples."  
"Who put the 5000 volts?" Garou asked. Mika raised his hand. 

After Garou, it was Andy's turn.  
"During sex, I like to think about..." He read.  
"Me, I hope." Mika said while looking through his cards. Andy blushed and the others laughed.  
Mika put his card down.  
" The first card is: Sticky balls. The second card is: Bees? The third card is: Dobby's sock the fourth cars is: Steven Hawking talking dirty?" Andy read. Everyone laughed at the first and the last ones.  
"I am choosing, Steven Hawking talking dirty because I think Mika put the first one." Andy decided. Zazie cheered and collected her card.  
"How did you know?" Mika asked.  
"Because I know you, and I know your sense of humour." Andy replied. Mika picked up the black card.  
"How did I lose my virginity?" Mika read out. the others chose their cards.  
"Ok, fireing a rifle into the air while balls deep in a squaling hog, Snorting coke off a clowns boner, my collection of high tech sex toys, and a bleached asshole. Wow, you guys know my sene of humour." Mika told them.  
"I was slightly afraid you were going to say your life." Florent said. Zazie giggled.  
"The clowns boner, I'm going with. " Mika decided.  
"That sound wrong out of context." Garou said.  
Many more rounds were played getting gradually more and more inappropriate. Mika made the point of slipping in as many innuendos as possible to make Andy blush as he had been doing ever time. When the other three coaches left Mika felt Andy bury his face iiin his neck.  
"Mika, that was absolutely outrageous." Andy muttered, voice muffled by Mika's shirt.  
"I know. You're just really cute when you blush."


End file.
